Nikki Cherryflower
'Nikki Cherryflower '''is a main character both in ''Mai Dire Fine and Wings of Canon. She was originally known as Sakura Kinomoto as the intention of Mai Dire Fine's authors was to include Cardcaptor Sakura in the crossover, but the general misrepresentation of the characters in the story inspired SergioTurbo to turn her into her own person, meaning the actual Sakura Kinomoto is a different individual who would eventually feature briefly in Wings of Canon. It is unclear when Nikki actually "split off" from Sakura, as the understanding in the Protectors of the Plot Continuum is that a replacement happens only when there is a sifficient buildup of different characterization or other critical breaks in the canon. One possible breakpoint is when "Sakura" was brought back to life after dying due to a cursed treasure (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 26), as all deaths are final for characters from CLAMP works. It is known, however, that the splitting happened before "Sakura"'s rescue after being kidnapped by the clones (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 90), as Corolla witnessed the scene first-hand and realized that the behaviour of "Sakura" was consistent with Nikki's, and a CAD scan confirmed that the girl was indeed her. Since Nikki was the one of the two to inherit all the memories of what happened in Mai Dire Fine this wiki will consider all appearances of the "Sakura" from that story as her for convenience. Appearance Nikki, as a "copy" of sorts of Sakura Kinomoto, used to be completely identical to her. As such, she has green eyes and medium brown hair shared with the anime incarnation of Sakura. She initially kept her hair short like Sakura, but by the time she realized that she was someone else in 2007, she hadn't been abile to get an haircut in a while and her hair was reaching her shoulders (Blank Sprite, chapter 14). She eventually let it reach below her shoulder blades, presumably in an effort to differentiate her appearance from Sakura's, and she still had that hairstyle in 2034 (Youthful Indiscretion). She was 158cm tall in 2006, but she was still growing and eventually reached 168cm, very high for a Japanese girl. She is rather slim, possibly due to having gone through a war first and then having to eat at the PPC's infamous Cafeteria. Her voice has been noted as sounding like that of Renata Bertolas, the Italian dub's voice actress of Sakura. Personality As could be guessed, where Nikki differs from Sakura is personality. While both are good-natured, kind girls, Nikki is more assertive and has a keen eye for details. As such, she is not afraid of facing her friends angrily if she thinks it is for their own good. She does, however, share Sakura's determination. There can be moments in which she doubts her own chances of success, but never considers giving up as an option (Blank Sprite, chapter 6). Her favourite color is white, which is reflected in her magic's color. She also likes light blue to a lesser extent. Abilities As she was meant to be Sakura Kinomoto, Nikki originally had all of her powers and possessed the Clow Cards. She eventually captured additional cards, created by her world's version of Eriol while a prisoner of the Black Organization. She lost all those abilities in the summer of 2007 when she ended up in Sakura's world, the "fake" Clow Cards disappeared while the "Eriol" cards had to be paid to Yuuko as a price to get back to her own world. As such, she had to rely to improvised weapons and eventually a stolen revolver to defend herself during the last days of the Black Organization War. Sergio had trained her on the use of firearms some time earlier (Blank Sprite, chapter 14), but her later amnesia meant she didn't remember that and thought she couldn't handle them when she was recruited in the PPC (An Awkward Exorcism) Her magic potential, however, didn't disappear completely. It remained in an unstable form that kept changing under externain influences, with a penchant for transforming her into a mermaid from Mermaid Melody if water was involved.(The Fine Art of Copypasting; Unpleasant Memories, part 2). This situation continued throughout 2011 until a Device from the Lyrical Nanoha universe, Vanguard, was specifically built for her and consolidated her magic into Mid-Childan system, which she used with good proficiency during the Blank Sprite Incident. Character History Nikki's early life was the same as Sakura Kinomoto's, with the only known difference having been the target of a kidnapping by Raedlock in 2004, when she was ten years old. It was in that occasion that she met Sergio Turbo for the first time as he was the special investigator assigned by Interpol to the case. The two remained friends, but it is unknown if they were involved in any adventure together before 2006. In 2006, she met Sergio, Nina de Nobili and Conan Egogawa as they were dealing with a giant squid terrorizing a mermaid community (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 3). She was eventually joined by Li Shaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling.as the "Cardcaptor Sakura" portion of the main group. Since then, Nikki was a permanent member of the main group of the Kids of the War, and one of their front-line combatants. She was engaged in a relationship with Li, but that appears to be an holdover of the true Sakura's memories as she soon started showing affection for Sergio, something the other members of the group readily noticed.